


Like a Roller-coaster

by AutumnPen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roller Coasters, this could be allushi too if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPen/pseuds/AutumnPen
Summary: Based on the prompt: Killugon at the amusement park.Killua and Gon meet for the first time at an amusement park. Some things always stay the same - They become fast friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt a good friend gave me over on tumblr. Posting here too because it received such a positive response over on my art blog. :)

“Hmmmm...”

The eagerness in Killua's body tips him forward as he watches Alluka, her mouth twisted in at an unpretty angle as blue eyes look up and up, considering.

“Mmmmm,” she continues to hum, and Killua stops breathing, thinking _'please, please, please.'_ He doesn't often ask his sister to do things she might not be comfortable with – tries not to ever, in fact. But just this once, _just this once-_

“Mmmmm, I don't know, big brother.” Alluka's brow furrows as she turns her gaze back to Killua, frowning softly.

Killua claps his hands together. “Please, Alluka!” He goes as far as to go into a half bow before her, peeking up from behind his pleading hands with one eye. This sort of role reversal would be more jarring if Killua didn't really, really badly want her to say yes. Usually, it's Alluka pleading for something from her big brother. And usually, Killua's the one who's poked and prodded into conceding. “It's not that bad, I promise!”

Above their heads, screams – some joyful, others decidedly not. Alluka wrinkles her nose.

“Allukaaa,” Killua's voice takes on an uncharacteristic whine. “It's just a little one! And I'll be there with you the whole time. Don't make me go alone!”

Alluka shifts in place from foot to foot, beginning to look actually distressed. When she turns to look at Killua, the soft spot in his heart for her aches. He's beginning to regret asking. “But, brother! I really don't like roller-coasters …”

“There's nothing to be afraid of! It's perfectly safe. This place wouldn't be up and running if their equipment wasn't safe.”

“Brother...” Alluka's turned to face him now. She glances towards the roller-coaster in question, then back at him, her hands bunching in the fabric of her skirt in a way that belies her nerves. She looks for a moment like she's considering, but Killua's shoulders droop. He can't make her do this. And he can't make her wait for him to go through the incredibly long line all by himself. She'll probably insist, but he knows that won't be fun for her.

_“Please! It won't be that bad, I promise!”_

Two sets of blue eyes swivel towards the tail end of the line. Not quite in line, but a few feet off, two young men stand – one pleading with the other in much the same manner that Killua has been pleading with his sister. One has close-cut short brown hair, and is frowning at his friend. The other, with black hair spiked up and a shirt that looks, to Killua, to be an obnoxious shade of green, has his back angled towards them. Although Killua does recognize the pleading stance he'd just adopted moments ago himself – palms pressed together in front of him, head slightly bowed.

“That's what you said about the last one!” The brown haired one complains.

“I swear this one's not as bad, though! Please, please, pleeeeasseee!”

Killua looks back towards Alluka moments before she lifts her blue eyes to him. There's something behind that gaze. Killua recognizes the look that indicates wheels turning in Alluka's mind, and only has time to reply with a questioning look of his own before she's taking a step away from him and striding towards the line. Killua blinks. Has she changed her mind? Is she going to ride with him after all? He turns to follow, mouth open and ready to ask if she's sure, when he hears her voice-

“Excuse me.”

-and recognizes that she isn't making her way to the line, but to the two strangers arguing near it. Killua puts an extra burst of speed in his step, feeling a sudden unease. What is she doing? Killua watches as she approaches, reaching the two others before he quite catches up. Both turn questioning eyes on her, the one who'd been pleading with his friend turning to reveal a freckled face with warm brown eyes.

“Seems we're both in a similar predicament,” Alluka is saying as Killua falls in beside her.

“Alluka, what-”

Ignoring his attempt to interrupt, Alluka puts on a pretty smile and, without turning from the two strangers, puts a hand on Killua's arm, nudging him forward a half-step with a gentle pressure. “You see, my brother here is just dying to go on this ride-”

“Alluka!”

“And has been pleading with me for the better part of ten minutes to ride with him. I, however, am not quite the thrill-seeker my brother is, and find the prospect getting on this monstrous metal contraption to be quite terrifying.”

Killua bites his lip, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. His eyes drop to the ground.

“So, I have a proposition.” Alluka's tug on his sleeve gets Killua to look up again. “Why don't you,” she gestures to the freckled one, “and my brother get in line for the roller-coaster before it gets any longer. While,” she turns her gaze to the shorter of the two, gesturing towards him in a way as if to prompt him for his name.

He stares at her for a minute, eyes wide and lips parted before he catches on. “Oh! Z-Zushi.”

“Zushi! Excellent. While Zushi and I go sit byyyy-” Alluka turns her head, craning her neck to look over the crowds to find what she's looking for. “That concession stand over there.” She points. Then, she turns back to the three of them with an expectant look and a smile.

Killua looks at her, then glances over towards Zushi and his friend with the cute freckles. Zushi is staring at his sister, seeming at a loss for words, and glances his way only briefly before lowering his gaze. Killua looks towards the other, only to find brown eyes already looking at him. Killua feels himself flush. This is embarrassing. He wishes Alluka hadn't brought them over here. These two are strangers, and Killua's sure that the spiky-haired guy would rather ride with his friend, not someone whose name he doesn't even know. Killua drops his gaze, uncomfortable.

“Zushi?” Killua hears the as-of-yet-nameless man speak up.

“I... I wouldn't mind waiting on you while you while you rode it. I'm sorry, but the last one left me feeling really queasy.”

Killua dares to lift his gaze again, and finds Freckles offering him a tentative smile. “Do you need someone to ride with you, then?”

Killua ignores his question in favor of turning to Alluka. “Alluka-”

“I'll be fine, brother,” she insists in a soothing tone.

“But, I don't want to make you wait on me. We came here to spend time together.”

Alluka rolls her shoulders. “We have all day. Besides, this will give me a chance to rest my feet a little.”

Killua's brow rumples. “Your feet hurt?” She hasn't mentioned that before now. If she had, he would have insisted they sit down for a while.

Alluka huffs. “Brother, it's fine! By the time you get off the ride, I'll be ready to get up and go again.”

Above their heads, another rush of joyous and not-so-joyous screaming. Killua deliberately doesn't look at the roller-coaster he so wants to go on. He bites his lip.

Alluka rolls her eyes, steps around him to put him between her and the roller-coaster and gives his shoulder a shove. “Go,” she insists. Then, as if to further cement both her choice and his, she turns to Zushi with a smile, nodding towards the concession stand. “Shall we?”

Killua watches, dumbstruck, as his sister walks away, Zushi soon following, leaving him with...

“So...”

Killua turns his gaze from his sister's retreating back towards the stranger, watching as the other smiles easily and nods over his shoulder towards the end of the line.

“You wanna go?” Then, his smile turns a little sheepish. “I mean... It's cool if you don't actually wanna, umm..”

Killua glances one more time towards where Alluka left, sees her sitting down at a table with Zushi, then looks back towards his soon-to-be roller-coaster partner. Killua rolls one shoulder in a shrug, slipping his hands inside his pockets. “No, uh... I mean, sure. Let's get in line.”

The other man smiles widely enough that his cheeks dimple attractively, and Killua follows him to the end of the line. “Um... I'm Killua, by the way.”

“Oh, I'm Gon! Sorry for not introducing myself sooner. That was rude of me.” Gon turns to him and offers his hand in greeting.

Killua considers it for a minute before taking it. Gon's grip is firm as they shake. After, Killua pulls his hand back and puts it back into his pocket. A few more people fall in line behind them, and the line moves a few paces forward. “It's cool. I mean, I didn't either. … Sorry about my sister, by the way. She can be kinda pushy.”

Gon laughs brightly. “Oh! It's fine. I can be kinda pushy, myself.” Then, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his head, Gon chuckles. “I mean, I'm sure Zushi would say so. Mmm.. if pressed.”

Killua smiles. “Yeah?”

“Mmm. Zushi's not pushy. ...Sorta the opposite, really. Wonder how he and your sister will get along.”

Killua laughs a little louder. “Haha. She won't be too pushy with him, I'm sure. S'different with me. I'm her big brother, after all.”

Gon hums his understanding.

The line moves forward again. “So... Zushi didn't enjoy the last ride you went on?”

Gon shakes his head. “Maybe I shouldn't have made him ride with me. I just thought he'd have fun once he was on it! Sometimes the ride's less intimidating, you know, afterwards. When you still have that rush of adrenaline.”

Killua nods. “I thought Alluka might like it too, but... Like she said, she's not much of a thrill-seeker.” He’s finding Gon easier to talk to than he first imagined.

Gon turns a knowing eye towards him. “But you are?”

Killua grins, unashamed, and nods. “You?”

“Oh. Big time,” Gon laughs. Killua thinks he likes the sound of Gon's easy laugh. “I just- Roller-coasters are great. They leave you with your heart pumping, and that feeling you get right before a big drop is-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Killua agrees. “It takes your breath away.”

“It makes, like... the inside of my rib cage feel all,” Gon twirls his hands around each other, searching for the words.

“Light?” Killua suggests.

“Yeah! Exactly!”

Killua finds himself laughing at Gon's enthusiasm.

Their time waiting in line seems like no time at all. They start talking about different experiences they've had on different rides, other amusement parks or fairs they've been too. Killua tells Gon about the time Milluki puked all over himself after one of those rides that spins you so fast it sucks you up against the wall. Gon tells him about how a friend of his named Leorio was left shaky-kneed after riding one of those big pendulum rides. By the time they get to the the front of the line, they've both spent so much time giggling that Killua's surprised to realize they'll be able to board soon.

By some unbelievable stroke of luck, Killua and Gon manage to get the front cart – they best one, they mutually agree. They pull the safety harnesses down over their shoulders, shooting each other giddy grins. It takes off fast, zig-zagging, bringing them up and down, and slowing when as it approaches the big incline. Killua's weight is shifted back as their angle changes, the row of carts carried up and up with a series of clicks. The sound alone is enough to fill Killua with a buzzing excitement. About midway up, he feels a soft smack at his shoulder.

“Hey, look,” he hears Gon's voice.

He looks over at him, then follows the line of Gon's arm as he points. Peering down into the crows, Killua can spot the bright pink of Alluka's top at the round white table she sits at with Zushi. The next thing he knows, Gon's arm has shot up in the air and is waving frantically. “HEEY!” He bellows.

Killua is about to tell him that they won't hear, but he thinks he sees Alluka's head move. He throws his arm up too and starts waving. Moments later, against all odds, he can see Alluka pointing at them and then waving back, and Zushi too. Killua laughs. “They can see us!”

“Yeah!” Gon says, his voice colored with laughter. Then, “We're almost at the top.”

Killua turns his gaze forward, sees the top curve of the incline just a little further away. Anticipation makes his heart beat faster. He glances towards Gon, who is looking at him, and somehow he knows that the feeling gathering in his chest is the same thing that Gon is feeling in this moment.

There's a brief pause at the top. And then they're falling.

A rush of joyous and not-so-joyous screams. His and Gon's are the loudest in his ears. He glances towards the freckled man, notes the brightness in his eyes and how his face seems to glow with happiness, echoing what Killua feels himself.

The ride is over too soon. But they're laughing as they stumble off, a little shaky with the rush of adrenaline, and make their way towards the concession stand where their companions wait.

“Your hair looks ridiculous,” Gon is telling him, nudging him with his shoulder and giggling as they near the table.

“ _Your_ hair looks ridiculous,” Killua counters, laughing, reaching with one hand to shove Gon's shoulder back and with the other to try to do some quick un-mussing of his own hair. Then, the familiar sound of Alluka's laughter reaches his ears. He looks up to see her smiling brightly at him from her seat. “Hey,” he greets.

“Hey,” she returns. “We saw you waving from the top! Did you have fun?”

Killua grins. “Yeah, we saw you wave back! It was great. Thanks for waiting.” He notes that there's a funnel cake on the table between the two of them. Alluka's fingers are dusted with powdered sugar. Despite Zushi's earlier complaints of nausea, his are too.

Alluka giggles. “No prob, big bro.” She pinches another bite off the funnel cake and pushes it into her mouth.

“It was awesome,” Gon agrees from his side. “You really missed out, Zushi.”

“I'll... take your word for it,” Zushi replies.

Killua can still feel the excitement rattling around on in his bones, so he gushes a little more. “It was so exciting, Alluka. It went so fast!”

“Mmm. Not as fast as the one Zushi and I went on,” Gon replies, his tone a little softer than before.

Killua swivels his head towards Gon. “What? No. Really?”

Gon folds his arms and nods seriously. “Really. This one was great, but the other was faster. _And_ it dropped us backwards.”

Jealousy stabs through Killua's chest. “What? Oh, maaannn. That sounds really fun.” But if he couldn't get Alluka to ride this one, he's sure she won’t want to ride this other one. His shoulders slump.

Gon's still looking at him, though. And as Killua looks into his eyes, he sees a spark of- something. Then, Gon's lips quirk in a smile. “ … I'd ride it again,” he tells Killua.

Killua's heart does something – jolts. With excitement over the prospect of riding such a thriller ride, he's sure. Just- Just for the ride. But, oh... He couldn't ask Alluka to hang around for even longer while he waited to get on another ride. Killua frowns. “I...” He glances towards Alluka, already resolving himself to turn Gon down. But Alluka's not looking at him, she's looking at Zushi.

Zushi's looking at her, too, and saying, “...That's near that gift shop I was telling you about. The one with the-”

“Oooh!” Alluka's eyes light up with excitement. “We should go!” She swivels her gaze towards Killua.

“Oh, uh... Sure, we can go to the gift shop, Alluka.”

She shakes her head. “No, no. You go with Gon and ride that ride! Zushi and I will kill time in the gift shop, and we'll meet after.”

“Sounds great!” Killua hears Gon say before he can respond, then feels a warm hand enveloping his own, tugging him. “Let's go!”

Killua's cheeks go warm, but he grips back tighter, and tugs back on Gon, preventing him from running off. “Wait-” He begins, because he needs to make certain that this is okay with Alluka. And besides, they can wait on the other two to finish their funnel cake and walk over together.

But Alluka is already shaking her head and waving him off. “Go on! We'll finish this,” she points at their treat, “then meet you in the gift shop later. If the line is anywhere as long as this one was, you’’ll need the extra time.”

Zushi nods. “Gon knows which shop I mean. It's not very far from here.”

A slow smile takes Killua's lip. He steps closer to the table, his hand slipping from Gon's as he kisses Alluka's forehead. “Thanks. See you soon, okay?” And then he snags a bit of their funnel cake and stuffs it in his mouth before she can complain.

He turns to Gon, grinning, and doesn't let himself think too hard before snatching Gon's hand the way the other had snatched his moments ago. “Alright, _now_ let's go!” Then he bolts off, dragging Gon with him.

Gon sputters, laughs, “Wait, you don't know the way!” Then jogs up to Killua's side, slowly taking the lead. They lock eyes for a moment, and Killua's heart jolts again, his breath leaving him like it does before the big drop on a roller-coaster ride. Who would have thought he could meet someone so interesting by chance at the amusement park?

Maybe he should ask for Gon's number.


End file.
